24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article documentation
This is a guide for completing the Featured Article update each quarter. By the end of each two-month period, the voting period for the next Featured article is closed. The latest featured article is destined to be showcased on the Main Page for the next two months. But, if an administrator or other user has not updated the wiki by the start of the next period to reflect the latest winner, you can follow this guide to accomplish the task personally. Updating the appropriate pages is a brief process that should take no longer than a few minutes. It consists mostly of copying and pasting, and a small amount of original writing. The steps listed below can be completed in any order, but it is important that they all be completed in one sitting to ensure that no steps are forgotten and to prevent confusion. Changes to this process must be agreed upon by consensus. Step 1: update the Main Page template The first step listed here is the most time consuming, so let's get it out of the way first. Go to the ballot area and determine which article won the vote by counting which nominee has the most support votes that were not cancelled by opposition votes. Then, take a few minutes to write a brief, interesting, and sufficiently detailed paragraph about the winning article. It can incorporate elements from the winner's introduction. Make sure there are no spelling or grammatical errors in your paragraph, as this description will show up on the main page, and errors there are especially unacceptable. Then, go to: :: Template:Mainpage Box Featured and delete the previous winner's description. Paste the description you wrote for the new winner in, and replace the picture from the old winner with the best image from the new one. Link directly to the new winner in the "Read the article here" part beneath the description. Then, bump the prior winner down to the Recently featured section below that, which should now also contain the winner from two periods back as well. Preview the changes, and if it looks good, save them. In a few moments the Main Page will reflect your work. Step 2: update the winning article Now, there are three minor updates that must be performed on the the winning article's page: the icon, the announcement template, and the category. To update the icon, click edit, and go to the extreme top of the article's edit box. Insert the text "|featured" inside the icon template. The result for a Day 1 article will look like this: . Then, on a new line underneath the icon template, insert the announcement template , followed by two blank lines. Finally, go to the category box of the winner, and then insert: Category:Featured articles as the very last category. Step 3: update the prior winner Then go to prior winner which is the featured article you replaced the content about in the template in step one. There, you will delete from the top of its page. Do not remove the category from the bottom. Next, go to the: talk page for the prior winner and paste at the top. If no talk page exists, just create it and paste the template. Step 4: blank the voting area Next visit the ballot area, found at: :: Wiki 24:Featured article candidates where all you have to do is blank the voting area (to leave room for the new ballots) and change the name of the two-month period in the header. Step 5: update the FA list Finally, the simplest step, go to: :: Wiki 24:Featured articles and scroll down, add the current two-month period, and link the winner like the other featured articles. Category:Wiki 24